Restless Mornings
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: It’s the following morning to a full moon, and Harry won't go to sleep. Fenrir needs to figure out how to resolve the young werewolf’s energy so he, Fenrir, can catch up on some much needed rest. HP/FG


**Title:** Restless Mornings

**Author:** Darkmoon666

**Pairing:** Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter

**Summary: **It's the following morning to a full moon, and Harry won't go to sleep. Fenrir needs to figure out how to resolve the young werewolf's energy so he, Fenrir, can catch up on some much needed rest.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and his werewolf friends…or anything related to Harry, really, except this plot. I own it. Everything else Rowling has claimed.

* * *

Fenrir flopped onto the ground, his breath hissing in and out through clenched teeth. His muscular chest heaved, his ribs lifting from and falling to the dirt ground with each gulp of air. He closed amber eyes as he tilted his face up to the meager sunshine filtering through the leaves of the forest. Greyback's silver hair, threaded with leaves and dirt, pooled on the ground around his head.

A growl fed through his sharp teeth as he arched, balancing on his shoulders and heels as he stretched his arms above his head and his toes toward the opposite tree. Licking his lips contentedly, Fenrir rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, content.

He dozed in the brightening rays of the sun of the morning following the full moon. His pack was dispersed through the trees, and now was his time to relax without having to be a leader.

A rustle of tree leaves above his head drew his eyelids up over hazy eyes. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the lazing figure dangling from his knees, reaching arms inches above Fenrir's face. Bringing one of his own hands to his face, Fenrir licked at one blood stained, yellowish, claw like nail, staring into the eyes of the younger teen who dared to disturb him.

Fenrir frowned at the acrobatic cub as he swung back and forth, ignoring the scratching of bark on the back of his knees. Greyback lunged up to grab the teen under his arms. As he fell back onto the soft ground, the boy fell onto his chest with a huff as he lost his breath.

"That was mean," he commented when he reclaimed his breath.

Fenrir growled and rolled over so the teen was lying next to him on the ground in the embrace of his arms. "Deal with it and go to sleep; it is past dawn already, and I know you haven't slept since yesterday afternoon."

The teen chuckled, but cuddled into the man's chest. "I didn't know you cared," he said.

"I don't, but if you don't sleep, I won't," the man returned. His eyes closed again and he quickly dozed.

Harry squirmed against the man and felt the arm tighten around his chest. He sighed and shifted closer, burying his nose in the bigger man's neck and inhaling the thick scent he found.

A few minutes later and Harry wiggled, uncomfortable. He felt the rumble from deep in the man's chest as Fenrir growled. Fenrir suddenly shifted his weight, resulting on him lying belly to belly with Harry pressed into the ground beneath him. "Stop moving," the man complained. He bit at Harry's neck, pulling at the taut skin with pointed teeth.

The teen moaned and arched up into Fenrir.

"Insatiable," the older man hissed. He lifted his head to stare into emerald eyes and smiled savagely at what he saw. "You'll be sorer than you are," he warned.

"I'm a werewolf; I'll heal quickly," Harry replied breathlessly.

"Fine by me," Fenrir replied. He ducked his head to press his lips to those of the eager, young werewolf below him.

_ooo~ooo_

"Now will you go to sleep?" Fenrir asked agitatedly. Hearing no reply or acknowledgement to the question, he repeated himself, something he hated to do. Again, Harry was silent.

Greyback lifted his head from the ground to gaze at the teen's head cushioned on his bare chest. The young werewolf was fast asleep, his lips parted as he breathed gently.

Fenrir rolled his eyes and secured his arm around the boy's waist as he dropped his head to the ground. "Finally, silence at last," he said to the air around him.

He finally fell into much needed sleep.

* * *

**How was it? This is my first Harry/Fenrir fic, after all. Please review! **

**~Moony**


End file.
